


After Queen Badiane

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sailor Moon SuperS Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon SuperS the Movie. Memories of Queen Badiane haunt Michiru.





	After Queen Badiane

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru frowned as she sat by a window. Her eyes were on various lightning bolts. She remembered a certain enemy's lightning attacks. *Queen Badiane* she thought. She recalled other things about Queen Badiane. Her frown remained.

*I remember Queen Badiane using energy from the dreams of children to power a Black Dream Hole. I remember her trying to use the Black Dream Hole to consume everything* Michiru thought. She focused on lightning another time. Her body tensed.

*Queen Badiane almost ended Haruka's life after she used lightning to attack her enemies.* Her eyes widened after she heard footsteps in the bedroom. Michiru looked to one side before Haruka approached her. She smiled. 

Haruka sat near Michiru and remembered battling Queen Badiane. Concern filled her eyes. She touched the latter's shoulder and smiled. ''I'm here for you,'' she said.

Haruka was always with Michiru when the latter revealed tears in rain months ago. She remained with Michiru while she heard thunder. 

Michiru continued to smile. She embraced Haruka. She saw the latter's wide eyes. Lightning and Queen Badiane never bothered Michiru any longer now that she was safe with Haruka. 

 

THE END


End file.
